Task Force Hancock
Task Force Hancock was an independent unit of the Royal Manticoran Navy, operating since circa 1903 PD from the duty station established in the Hancock System. History Initially its primary responsbility was the defense of the neighboring minor star nations allied with the Star Kingdom of Manticore against the People’s Republic of Haven. In its area of responsbility were the Caliphate of Zanzibar, the Princedom of Alizon and star nation of Yorik, all endangered by the People’s Navy task force stationed at nearby in the Seaford Nine System. ( ) During the First Havenite-Manticoran War, Hancock became more and more of a rear area, which resulted in the reduction of the picket stationed there. In 1913 PD it had become a task group-size force, responsible for the defense of the Hancock System only (while Seaford Nine, Alizon and the Zanzibar Systems were protected by independent pickets). ( ) Commanding Officer Vice Admiral of the Green Yancey Parks – from 1904 PD, when the RMN picket was upgraded to a full task force. Previous commanding officer of the forces assigned to to the Hancock Station was Rear Admiral Mark Sarnow. Staff Members of Vice Admiral Yancey Parks' staff (as of 1904-1905 PD) were: * Commodore Vincent Capra – Chief of Staff * Captain Mark Hurston – Operations Officer * Captain Theresa Beasley – Communications Officer * Commander Zebediah O'Malley – Intelligence Officer * Commander Haskel Abernathy – Logistics Officer Order of battle General * Battle Squadron 8 – CO (Rear) Admiral Christa Konstanzakis * a battle squadron (SD) – CO (Rear) Admiral Miazawa * a battle squadron (DN) – CO (Rear) Admiral Tolliver * Battle Squadron 9 – CO (Rear) Admiral Kostmeyer * Battle Squadron 18 – CO (Rear) Admiral Danislavarrived with screen of over forty light units, including light cruisers * a battlecruiser squadron - (Rear) Admiral Tyrel8 units * Battlecruiser Squadron 5 - CO Rear Admiral Mark Sarnow * Cruiser Squadron 17 - CO Commodore Stephen Van Slyke * a cruiser squadron assigned to Yorik picket * a light cruiser element, including: ** two light cruiser flotillas assigned to Seaford Nine pickets ** a light cruiser squadron assigned to the Task Group 001 * a destroyer element, including: ** a destroyer flotilla, CO Captain Roland EdwardsA light cruiser and twelve destroyers, including Commander Tribeca's division: HMS Ambush, HMS Arrowhead and HMS'' Attack''. ** a destroyer element assigned to the Task Group Hancock 001At least two units. Which makes 16 superdreadnoughts, 26 dreadnoughts and 16 battlecruisers. After Dispersal There were some light pickets, including (Rear) Admiral Tyrel splited Battlecruiser Squadron, in three allied systems2 ships at Yorik, 3 ships at Alizon and Zanzibar; Zanzibar picket CO Rear Admiral Tyrel, as well as pickets of one light cruiser flotilla in the Seaford Nine area, before wall of battle was splited. O. de b. after partition was as follows: * Yorick picket - Task Force Hancock (main force)including [[HMS Gryphon (Gryphon class)|HMS Gryphon]], CO Vice Admiral Yancey Parks : ** Battle Squadron 8, CO CO (Rear) Admiral Christa Konstanzakis ** a battle squadron (SD), CO (Rear) Admiral Miazawa ** a battle squadron (DN), CO (Rear) Admiral Tolliver ** a cruiser squadron ** a destroyer flotilla, CO Captain Roland Edwards * Zanzibar picket'''called Task Group Zanzibar very likely, CO (Rear) Admiral Kostmeyer: ** Battle Squadron 9, CO (Rear) Admiral Kostmeyer ** a battlecruiser squadron, CO (Rear) Admiral Tyrel * '''Alizon picket - previous light picket * Hancock picket – Task Group Hancock 001, CO CO Rear Admiral Mark Sarnow, planned to be supported with Battle Squadron 18 ** Battlecruiser Squadron 5, CO CO Rear Admiral Mark Sarnow ** Cruiser Squadron 17, CO Commodore Stephen Van Slyke ** a light cruiser element ** a destroyer element ::See: First Battle of Hancock * Seaford Nine pickets – two light cruiser flotillas Alizon and Zanzibar pickets were supprted by system navies' LAC elements. (JIR1) Battles * Seaford Nine AmbushDestruction of forces picketing Seaford Nine. Order of battle and course of battle described in SITS, Ship Book 1. * First Battle of Hancock * First Battle of Seaford Nine * battle against Admiral Ruiz’s forces in the Hancock System References Hancock Hancock